


Close encounters of the family kind

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Ben 10 Series, Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cousin Incest, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: No rest for heroes Ben and Gwen's Valentine's Day plans are ruined when they have to go to gravity falls on the mission they try to make the most out of this development and run into another couple that they have a lot in common with.
Relationships: Ben Tennyson/Gwen Tennyson, Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Close encounters of the family kind

"What were the circus freaks even doing out here?" Ben thought out loud as the defeated villains got picked up and taken away.

"They probably wanted a place where they can blend in more." Gwen Replied.

Gravity Falls was a strange little town in Oregon. The people seemed friendly enough even though half of them seem like they spent time in mental asylums. Still, there was also about this place and made Gwen uncomfortable.

"Okay but on Valentine's Day?" Ben said with an annoyed scoff. "I was going to take you out to dinner and all that other stuff." He went over and checked the new model rustbucket. This one had advanced transformation technology. It could look just like the somewhat outdated RV but it could also become a spaceship or a submarine unfortunately there are some disadvantages to it being electrical. 

"We don't have enough charge to get home and thus whether I will take a full day for the solar panels to do their job I don't think they even have an electrical charge station out here," Ben complained. "Stuck here for the day."

Gwen kissed her cousin/boyfriend. "It's not all bad being here gives us a few extra hours to enjoy it, and there's a few nice local spots around here the dinner, the History Museum, the mystery shack." She pulled his ear real close to her lips "nobody knows we are related."

"Okay, We can make the most of it." Ben said with a chuckle "what is the mystery shack?"

"From the sound Of it is a cheesy tourist trap, it sounds like fun," Gwen said.

A strange-looking hillbilly spoke up "don't go around calling the mystery shack cheesy in these parts, Heroes own the place." He gave a strange chuckle before waddling off.

"There has got to be something in the water around here or something." Ben said." 

[At the Mistry shack]

"Mabel how can you still be so energetic? We had to drive all night to help out." Dipper asked his Enthusiastic Sister/girlfriend.

"I'm running on coffee and smile dip neo." Mable reply before kissing her bother on the lips. "Mango Strawberry."

The entry door gave its jingle as Ben and Gwen walked in. "This is charming," Gwen said.

"That's one word for it." Ben said looking around "Is the girl behind the counter an employee or exhibit?"

"Ben!" Gwen Said before a reluctant chuckle.  
  
"Ohh no she's Merchandise." Dipper joked "for just 20 bucks you can take home The strange creature that somehow stays that hot on a diet of coffee sugar and baked goods."  
  
Mable gave a belly laugh "Ohh come on Dip, more than 20 bucks."  
  


Dipper chucked "I'm Dipper. And you guys would be?"

"Ben" The teenager answered, "and this is my girlfriend Gwen."  
  
"We kind of got stuck here after taking care of something," Gwen added.  
  


"There are many worse places to be than here, but I'm biased this dump Is practically a second home to us," Dipper said.

Mable spoke up "Ore plans got ruined two ore great uncle broke his leg and we came over to lend a hand." she drank more coffee and kissed Dipper.  
  
"So you're a couple also we have a lot in common," Gwen responded. "Where did you two meet?"  
  
"The Womb," Mable responded.


End file.
